Decades
by Jynxxed
Summary: Celty new she was immortal yet that didn't stop the shock when Shinra died. She watched the once vital young doctor wither to nothing then die. The only thing that distracts her from the pain in is reliving their memories. But will that continue to work 5 decades and a half after his death. Rated M for Sexual content which won't occur right away.


**Arthur's Notes/Disclaimer: I, Jynxx Vera Verhexen, do not own any of Durarara! nor do I make the pretense of owning it. I am merely a fan writing fiction. Furthermore this will probably be a multi-chapter story, I struggle with one chapter stories. And lastly, this is the shortest chapter of the story, sorry.**

**Anime: Durarara!**

**Characters: Celty S. & Shinra K.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Angst/Romance/Hurt&Romance**

**-Chapter 1: Reflection-**

Celty Sturluson sat on the roof of a skyscraper looking down at Ikebukuro. She sighed- Or rather made the motion of sighing by heaving her shoulders and looking down below at the city beneath her boots. How long had it been? She tried remembering. It was a struggle.

_Oh that's right. 57 years exactly._

And suddenly she hated herself for thinking of him. It had been exactly 57 years to the day and she still longed for him as if died only yesterday when in fact it had been 20,818 days. She thought it was rather sad that she had bothered to count the days, but if she didn't count the days then she would count the memories. So she went with the lesser of two evils, or rather the lesser of two pains, counting days.

She felt her phone vibrate in her sleeve, she flicked her wrist and the small electronic device fell from her sleeve to her hand. She sighed, it was Izaya's son.

The message read as follows: [Celty, I have a job for you, the money pays well, report to me right away.]

Once more she made the motion of sighing. It seemed since Shrina had left this world to go on to the next, she struggled to juggle between work and her free time. She was used to Shinra picking and choosing her jobs, he was always good at it, the jobs he picked always paid well and weren't too dangerous. But now she just took any job, most days she came home a wreck, if it weren't for her advance healing she most likely would've bled out a while ago. The only thing that brought peace to her constantly troubled mind was still living in the same place for over a hundred years, she had enjoyed sharing that apartment with Shinra.

_Shrina . . . I need you. . . _

Her shoulders heaved, if she had eyes, she would've closed them, but she had long given up on finding her head. The only reason she wanted it was so she could look complete for Shinra but now she had no one to look complete for. She was in pieces, emotionally and physically. She slowly pulled herself to a stand. She looked left than right making sure she wasn't being watched before she made her way to her trusty black steed.

She hopped on and began to drive off at top speed, the landscape a blur in her vision, she was barely aware of the wind whipping at her shoulders, mask, and arms. It was all a burr. But how long had it been a blur.

_57 years_

She suddenly came to a stop in an alleyway. She didn't know why but she suddenly had the need to stop, she felt tired of running. As she got off her trusty steed she starred at the brick wall in front of her. She was shaking in frustration and rage. _Damn it Shinra!_

She took off her helmet and threw it at the wall. The smoke that billowed out of her neck fared, she was beyond frustrated and angry. She winced when she hears the helmet make contact with the wall. That's when she remembered that her helmet had been the first thing Shinra ever gave her. It seemed like a lifetime ago. It was.

She shook her shoulders and went over bending on one knee she retrieve her lost helmet. In truth she valued that yellow motorcycle helmet with the blue designs more than her head. Only because Shrina gave it to her.

She bowed her heard- er. neck in frustration. All along the visor of her coveted helmet were cracks that created a spider wed pattern. All the shops were closed for the holiday weekend, the helmet would be left cracked for awhile

_Damn it! Why does everything feel like its coming apart!_

She sighed. She had no time to reflect on the broken helmet that represented her now broken soul. She had a job to do, she could at least use the money to get her helmet repaired. That lifted her spirits slightly but not enough to get rid of the dread that constantly followed her like a hunter stalking its pray. She got on her motorcycle and revved the engine. Putting the cracked helmet on she turned the wheel and at top speed once more flew out onto the streets of Ikebukuro. She knew the streets well and barely had to pay attention as she drove to Izaya Jr's office. Meanwhile she mentally went over all the curses she knew and threw them all at fate. How long had she had that helmet?

_Over a hundred and a half years, it had been a gift from Shinra when the boy was 17_

A pang of remorse went through her like a bullet through paper. She had taken everything for granted all that time ago. She treated Shrina like he was immortal. Had she know mortal life was so short she would've been more honest with herself early on instead of denying her love or him. It was to late to think back on that know. All she had was to look towards the next day instead of yesterday. She was about to get up to walk away when she collapsed to her knees. For the first time she felt exhausted, worn out, used, done. She buried her hands in her "face" which were the wisps of smoke that represented her face. She weeped and weeped and weeped. She would give everything to have Shrina back but it was too late. He was long dead. The only thing that kept him alive to her were their memories together. Their happy life. It all started when Shinra was just a young happy go lucky boy at the age of four. . .

**-End of Chapter 1:Reflection-**

**-Next Chapter: The First Decade-**


End file.
